Monks and Bandits
by Everqueen
Summary: Chichiri and Tasuki come to the aide of a female monk. What is Chichiri's connection to her? NOT a Chichiri and Tasuki pairing. Rated for adult material. TasxOC


I don't own Fushigi Yugi. This is my first attempt at a Fushigi Yugi story, hope I get it right. Enjoy! Everqueen

Chichiri and Tasuki were traveling in the lower parts of Konan. Conversation between the two friends had died off about an hour before, and they were walking in companionable silence. Tasuki had decided a few weeks agoto join his friend onthe monk'stravels for awhile, the bandit group running with ease, giving him time to be with his friend. Truthfully, Tasuki always felt more at ease and peace in Chichiri's presence. The monk never seemed to change and life was usually pretty calm when they were together, nothing like the activity that they had gone throughas part of the Suzaku Seven. Yep, life was simple now.

Tasuki was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Chichiri stopped and looked around.Ahead over the next hill he could see small wifts of smoke and knew there was a village there, not anything to be alarmed about, the wifts were small as if from fire places. However, Chichiri's stance was alert and he was looking in the direction of the town. Tasuki got the impression he was feeling for something, but that didn't make sense to the bandit.

Chichiri started to walk again and the masked face turned slightly towards Tasuki. "Let us hurry to the town. I want to check on something there, ya know." With that he increased his speed, almost at a slow run and Tasuki hurried to catch up with him. They came upon the town, which from the hill top seemed oddly quiet. Tasuki did spot some people in doorways. As he and Chichiri came upon the town, a woman spotted them and hurried over towards them. "Master Chichiri. You must help her. They have her."

Tasuki was about to open his mouth when Chichiri beat him to the punch. "Where is she? Who has her?" The woman gave the monk an exact location , fear on her face. Chichiri listened carefully and then nodded to the lady. "Don't worry, I'll get her back, ya know." He turned to Tasuki "I need to go save the town monk, will you help me, ya know?" Tasuki was a bit taken back at the formality of his friends request, since when didChichiri have to ask for Tasuki's help? He should know the redheaded rogue would help, especially in a fight. Tasuki just nodded though. "Lead on."

Chichiri left the woman's home and moved with confidence through the town, as if he knew the way. Tasuki followed him closely and questioned his friend "Who is this town monk we are going to save?" Chichiri was quiet for a second and Tasuki, thinking his friend hadn't heard him, was going to ask again when Chichiri spoke "Her name is Analeli. We must find her soon. I am a bit fearful to what this gang has done to her if they were able to capture her, ya know." Tasuki nodded and was about to ask how Chichir knew the woman when they stopped before a run down building.

The monk and the bandit exchanged quick looks and then using his ki, Chichiri blew the door off the building. The scene that greeted them made the monk give a strangled cry and made Tasuki sick. The female monk, a blue haired, female version of Chichiri, was unconscience in the center of the room. What looked like wards were covering her and the building's walls. She was completely naked, a gang member on top of her, also naked. Another gang member was getting dressed, or had been. He and the others, six all together, were now looking at the two intruders. Fear showed on thier faces as Tasuki realized that they weren't watching him, but Chichiri. Tasuki felt the rage flowing off of the normally calm monk beside him. A cold voice came from his friend "Get her and I will take care of them." Tasuki was going argue that his friend should rescue the monk, but Chichiri was already chanting and he ran forward with a war cry, causing the one on top of her to roll off and stand up defensively.

With the heel of his palm, Tasuki broke the gang member's nose, dropping him like a fly. He quickly scooped up the female monk, blanket and all, and darted back towards the door as Chichiri's spell hit the other 5 members and dropped them like the one that Tasuki had taken care of. With that, Chichiri rounded on his friend and the unconscience woman in his arms and pulled his hat from his head, sweeping it over them, and they disappeared from the room. They appeared outside a single hut, the town behind them. Chichiri approached Tasuki and Analeli and tenderly took thewoman into his arms. The door opened before him and entered the hut, Tasuki following him slowly, unsure if they should enter this hut. Chichiri walked with purpose to the back room of the hut and gingerly laid the woman on the bed. He kept her covered in the warded blanket and looked at his friend. "I need some warm water, the bucket should be by the door, ya know." Tasuki nodded and left to get the water, having seen a well outside the hut.

Once Tasuki had left, Chichiri removed his mask, pain filled his eye as he gazed at the blue headed woman before him. He knew that removing the blanket would bring another feeling, but he didn't care. He had to tend her wounds as best as he could and hoped that time would heal the mental wounds. He grabbed the warded blanket and removed it, and then replaced it with the blanket on the bed. No sooner had he done this when Tasuki reentered. Chichiri left the room quickly and Tasuki studied the woman sleeping. A ward was still on her forehead, written in ink. He studied her blue hair and was struck once again at the resemblance she had to Chichiri.

Tasuki looked back up as Chichiri entered the room, the monk headed straight for the woman's prone form, a cloth in his hand. He dunked it in the hot water that Tasuki had provided and started to wipe the symbol of warding from her forehead, before he stopped and looked at Tasuki. Tasuki, although it had taken a moment to realize what was different about his friend, looked into his buddy's good eye, seeing resignation there and was curious. "Do not worry for me. Whatever pain I feel just means less for her, ya know." Tasuki's confused expression was ignored by the monk who wiped the mark away.

The bandit took a step towards his friend when the monk let out agrunt of pain, his mouth showing his pain. However, the lines on the woman's forehead smoothed just a fraction. Chichiri looked at his friend, his voice a bit pained when he spoke "Don't worry about me. Just make sure the water stays relatively clean, ya know?" Tasuki just nodded, still not understanding it. The woman and Chichiri were so alike in looks they could be siblings, but siblings didn't just accept the other's pain the way Chichiri had. It must be a monk thing.

The two friends worked in silence for awhile, Tasuki kept the water clean and Chichiri cleaned what the flame haried man assumed was the monk's sister. Finally she was cleaned, her wounds bandaged and dressed in a simple sleeping gown. The two left her to rest, although Tasuki figured that Chichiri would be returning to her side soon. They sat at the simple table and Tasuki was the first to speak. "Ok, who is she and what is going on here?"

Chichiri sighed "That is Analeli. She is my twin, also a monk, ya know." Tasuki figured that they were siblings. "Ok, but she is your twin, but obviously not identical." This is where he stopped as Chichiri was shaking his head "No, you don't understand. She is my identical twin sister, ya know."

Tasuki was in shock as he stared at Chichiri and then looked the monk up and down "You are a girl?"


End file.
